Echo Squad
by Decypleshark the Gamer
Summary: During the war against Dragovich (the war in black ops 1) there were several squads dispatched on different missions. this is about squad Echo. a Squad of 3 members. Captain Red, Anchor, and Shimyshank. (all 3 are my characters) DO NOT OWN BLACK OPS 1 OR CALL OF DUTY


_**Hey peoples! **_

_**NOTE – I DO NOT OWN CALL OF DUTY AT ALL**_

_**This is my first fan-fiction. I hope you enjoy my writing and such! So this is based on the war during call of duty – block ops. Except its from a different squad, a squad named Echo Squad. There are 3 members. Captain Red, Shimyshank (Shimy for short), and Anchor. So I hope you enjoy! **_

It was a little unconformable in the small transport helicopter. It was also kind of dark, with only a little red light so we can load our weapons.

Shimyshank, popularly known as 02, loading his L96A1 sniper. As well as putting shells in his pockets for his Olympia shotgun.

Anchor; known as 03, was cleaning both of his Pythons, and strapping some RPG rockets to his back.

I (being the captain) was loading magazines for my M16, doing the same for my M1911.

We didn't chat much, cause we knew what we were about to face. And it made everyone nervous. The front of The Battlefield was our destination. Its going to be a hard day at the office. Once we landed, it didn't take long for bullets to start appearing over our heads.

"2, 3, ON ME!" I shouted as we ran out of the helicopter to shelter.

We ran about a 1 quarter of a mile. Shooting and running all the way to a little wooden house. We entered and inspected. There was 3 soldiers in the small house. One was on the floor trying to heal from his bullet wounds. Another was shooting though the window. And the last one was behind cover. He was the leader of the group.

"What's the situation Sargent?" I asked the leader.

"Not good, they got us pinned down with that mini gun. You got a Sniper?" he asked

"2, help these men out a bit." I ordered Shimy.

"Right oh cap!" he Replied

In 10 seconds flat, He had his sniper rifle in position. He aimed and picked off the operator of the mini gun, as well as the mini gun. While he was at it, i told him to cover me and Anchor as we headed for the next building. So we could look for a good place to set up our trap. On the way over to the other building, we killed 5 guards inside, and out. I took out 3 guys inside the building, Anchor got 2 guys outside the building. Shimy took out most of the troops outside tho, so we didn't really have to worry so much.

The other soldiers marched in the main battlefield with a group of 20 and started spraying fire.

We went inside the building. After we cleared the building, 3 decided to ask about the mission.

"Simple really, we find a good house to lure the enemy's in. we rig a trap so that way when they are even a mile NEAR the house, boom." I replied.

"So what your saying is, we were sent to make most of these guys go boom?" Anchor asked. I nodded. He gave me the bomb I told him to pack earlier. I set the time on it just when Shimy came walking in.

"So whats the plan?" 2 asked. I told him the plan and as i finished setting the bomb.

"Ok time to go." I said to the team as I pushed the start button on the bomb. I ran out with 2 and 3 behind. I took point as I shot some enemy's in my AGOG site. Shimy sniped some guys guarding a plane that was north of the house we planted the bomb at.

I took out my radio as Shimy and Anchor covered me. "This is squad Echo, come in Black Hawk!" . . . no answer. "This is squad Echo, DO YOU READ ME BLACK HAWK?!" . . . again no response.

"Sir! We don't have for this!" anchor yelled as he was shooting his 2 pythons at the enemy.

"I'm with Anchor on this one! Lets just go for the plane in front of us!" said Shimy with his shotgun in hand.

". . . Ok, lets get a move on!" so we took out the guards in the plane and went inside.

I flipped switches I pulled nobs but nothing made this bird fly. "WHY CAN'T THIS STUPID THING START! Does anybody know how to fly this thing?"

out from the back yells "I can!" from 2. I gave him the controls to fix the plane and started shooting some RPG guys and tanks. But it wasn't enough. Anchor saw me struggling with the tanks. So he got out his RPG and started fighting fire with fire. He took out some of the tanks, one by one, but he didn't have enough rockets for all of them.

Anchor reached in his pack for more rockets. But found no more. So he saw a tank that was operational and had a idea. One I would disagree with the moment he even opened his mouth. Being left behind. so we can move on.

He looked at me dead in the eye and said "Sir, its been an great working with you. I hope I can get with you again some day. But right now, I have to go blow up some more Russians" before I could grab him, he jumped off the non – working plane and hijacked a tank and used there own firepower against them.

"I'm finished! We are out of here!" shouted 2. I had hated escaping that battle field more then ever.

I didn't want to, but we had to go. No matter what I thought. We didn't have time.

The plane started going and Tanks and RPG guys fired at us. But Anchors plan went according to him and he drew there fire away from the plane with his tank just long enough for me and Shimy to escape. The plane lifted and flew off.

I knew I would regret it, but I had to know. When we were in the air, I got a pair of binoculars and looked at Anchors tank. It was blown up. Anchor was out of the tank. Bruised and beaten. And thrown into a truck to go to a prison. I knew I would come back for him. I just did. But watching that explosion in the background and the looks on those Russians faces, were priceless

_**WHOA! OH MAN! Wasn't expecting that were you? Well it happened! What will happen next? Find out on the next mission of Echo Squad!**_

_**Also R&R please!**_


End file.
